


And A Bottle of Rum

by Druekee



Series: Monsta X Pirate Series [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Navy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blow Jobs, Imprisonment, Monsta X Fic Exchange, Multi, OT3, Pirates, Polyamory, The Royal Navy, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: When the Admiral's Clerk, Im Changkyun, is captured by the infamous pirates of The Blind Sun, he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't exactly love his life in the Navy, but he can't say that being imprisoned is much better...At least, he feels this way until he meets the captain and quartermaster, and is surprised to find out that not only are they sexy as hell, but that they're offering Changkyun something he can't refuse~[ShowHoKyun OT3, Pirate AU]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakkais_shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakkais_shadow/gifts).



Immediately overcome by a sharp, intense pain as consciousness washes over him, Changkyun bites his lip on a cry, his leg throbbing and body shivering from the sudden realization that he’s freezing cold. As his vision gets back to him, Changkyun squints his eyes, his surroundings coming into focus as he picks himself up from the cold, slightly damp floor. The first thing he notices are the prison bars directly in front of him, and, a little past that, the rows of cells surrounding him on all sides. The whole place was covered in grime and mysterious black splatters of either oil, ink, or gun powder on practically every surface Changkyun could see. The loud, crashing sound of waves echoes in Changkyun’s ears, and he frowns as he realizes that he’s not only in a jail cell, but that he was in a moving boat. This could only mean one thing, and his memory crashes into him full force: he got captured by pirates.

Im Changkyun was a clerk for the Admiral’s Navy, which meant he spent pretty much every waking moment sorting through the captain’s files and keeping everything in order. Pursuing a military position was never something Changkyun saw for his future, and, truthfully speaking, he hated every moment of it. Following such strict rules and guidelines, while not too difficult for Changkyun, became a dull routine that made every day blend into the next. If it weren’t for the high pay, Changkyun wouldn’t have even joined the navy, but he had to support his family. His parents were paupers, and he had six siblings that were all too young to work for enough pay to make a difference. Changkyun was the only hope his family had to stay off the streets, which is why he sent home every single cent he made. He had a duty as the eldest son.

Breaking the monotonous routine was a sudden attack from a pirate ship, the infamous Blind Sun known for attacking every navy ship that crossed their path… and winning. Changkyun had been warned about them being in the area during a briefing this morning, but he didn’t take it incredibly seriously, figuring that there weren’t any pirates with that much gall… which he was completely wrong about. When the battle heeded way, seemingly without warning in the middle of the day, Changkyun immediately surrendered, raising his hands and calling out that he had no desire to fight. Having not been trained for combat, Changkyun wasn’t fit to battle a bunch of swashbuckling pirates, and knew how to pick his fights. Apparently, this sign of submission wasn’t taken too well by the crew members of the Blind Sun, and he got thrown into their below-deck prison chambers not even a full minute later. 

…Which is where he found himself now, maybe an hour later, maybe a day later, kneeling in the mysterious puddles of a pirate prison cell. Changkyun bit his lip, the realization of his position dawning on him further. Being here meant he wasn’t getting money to support his family… hell, if he hadn’t been saved by the navy by now, would he even be saved at all? Changkyun willed away his tears, trying to reposition himself on the unforgiving wooden planks, realizing with a breath of relief that his leg wasn’t injured- it had just fallen asleep. Just as he was getting a semblance of peace, the sound of two pairs of boots clapping against the floor resounded in the cramped quarters. Changkyun could only shift his gaze up towards the direction of the sound, wondering if he was truly in for the worst. Please, just don’t walk this way, please just mess with some other prisoner…

“Oh, he really is as cute as my report told me,” a low, warm voice rumbled out in the small space, making Changkyun’s heart drop. Staring up meekly, Changkyun found out that the voice belonged to a tan, tall man with a simple, black tricorn hat. He was dressed plainly, but Changkyun could easily feel the powerful energy radiating from him- like he held a very high position in their ranks. Beside him stood a slightly shorter, pale-skinned man in an extremely low-cut, puffy sleeved shirt, a bandana wrapped around his head, and his black-rimmed eyes startlingly intense as he stared down into Changkyun’s face.

“He looks downright adorable,” the other man agreed, his lips curling up into a debonair smile, the expression almost innocent despite the circumstance. Swallowing, Changkyun scooted towards them, enamored by the frustratingly attractive men before him and unable to divert his gaze elsewhere. 

“My report also told me that you surrendered before we even started fire,” the taller man said, running a hand across the waist of his pants, dipping it into his pocket and pulling out a small compass, distractedly looking at it while speaking. “Why did you just give up, cutie?” he asked, glancing up into Changkyun’s face, curiosity evident in his deep brown eyes. Changkyun shuffled awkwardly on the cold, wet floor of his prison cell, his black hair falling into his eyes as he stares down at the floor.

“I-I was just a clerk, not made to fight…” Changkyun explained in as few words as possible, not quite sure what to say in front of these intimidating, yet incredibly attractive, pirates. The shorter one’s smile grew, and his eyes lit up in amusement, while the taller one only stared at him blankly.

“Are you a traitor?” the taller asked, eyes peering down into Changkyun’s, something unreadable in his gaze. The shorter pirate jolted back a bit, clearly surprised by the straight-forward question from his colleague. Changkyun scrunched his eyebrows together, his lips forming a small pout as he thought about the question. He didn’t give up on his crew purposefully, right? He just didn’t have faith that they would keep him safe… that was all…

Interest piquing, the two men gave him a thoughtful look, wondering why a clerk of the navy would be giving himself up to a bunch of pirates. Licking his lips, the man in the bandana leaned forward, giving him a long look as he tried to figure out his story. The tanner man stayed where he was at, his plump lips parting and eyes shining in interest. Just as he was about to stutter out a reply, a sudden loud clanging noise followed by hurried footsteps echoed in the room.

“Oh finally, we found you Captain!” a smaller, clearly lower-ranked pirate called out, rushing towards Changkyun’s cell with hurried steps. “We were finally able to get a new lead on the location of Starship’s treasure!” he bustled out, only belated noticing that there was a prisoner in the cell in front of his Captain. Seemingly uncaring about the potential security problem, the two pirates before Changkyun turned around, giving their full attention to the man speaking to them.

“Well, out with it, man, what is your lead?” the taller man, whom Changkyun was assuming was the Captain, asked. The scrawny messenger smiled excitedly, pulling out a map from his pocket and showing it to the Captain’s face.

“Look here! The clue says bountiful gold, jewels, and riches await those who are ‘lost in the dream’- we found a lead on this other map where the Isle of Dreams is an actual isle with a cave, I think this may be where the treasure is!” the man said, his expression bright despite the grime and dirt smudged across his cheeks. The Captain’s attention was piqued, and his gaze flicked from the messenger to his prisoner, his eyebrow quirking as he notices the intrigued expression on the clerk’s face.

“Ay, that is mighty good news, matey,” the Captain said, pressing a hand against his chin and rubbing it thoughtfully. His prisoner had such an interesting light in his eyes, and after he’d just essentially given up on the navy that he was sworn to be faithful to… it was very intriguing indeed. “Hoseok and I will talk with you more about this later… in _private_ ,” the Captain said, his voice clearly urging the man to leave their sights in the politest way he could muster. The man scurried away, clutching the precious maps to his chest and smiling brightly. 

Blinking a few times, Changkyun felt his heart race as he watched the Captain and, _(was the bandana man’s name Hoseok?)_ talk about the details of their current treasure hunt. The jargon they were using, discussing navigational elements, topography, and, what caught Changkyun’s attention the most- they kept discussing the potential bounty they’d be amassing if this lead really did take them to the treasure they were looking for. Eyes twinkling, Changkyun leaned forward a bit, enamored by their fascinating and highly illegal lives. Was it like this every day on the Blind Sun?

Hoseok and the Captain both glanced over at Changkyun, a little surprised by his clearly interested expression and that child-like glimmer in his eye. Hoseok nodded his head a bit at his Captain, relaying him a silent question, to which the man replied with a short nod. They both then turned to completely face Changkyun, startling the boy out of his pirate daydream.

“Tell me, lad. Do you like your job as the Admiral’s clerk?” the Captain asked, something clearly pointed about his question. Changkyun tensed up, but then relaxed, thinking about how this question could possibly harm him if he answered truthfully. Sure, pirates were tricky, especially such a well-known ship, but Changkyun couldn’t really see how they could make his situation any worse. He was already in prison, what more could they do?

“No…” he admitted in a small voice, gaining confidence when the two men didn’t shut him down, actually… they seemed expectant for Changkyun’s continuation. “There’s nothing really thrilling about sorting papers, hah,” Changkyun confessed, shrugging a bit. He moved his legs a little, eyes staring up at the two tall, handsome, rugged pirates staring down at him, their lips upturned slightly.

“Do you want a more exciting life, cutie?” Hoseok asked, leaning his arm against the bars of the prison cell, his eyes startlingly intense as he looked into Changkyun’s face, lips curled up in a smirk. The Captain merely flickered his gaze from Changkyun’s eyes to his lips, and then back up, seemingly mesmerized looking at his prisoner. Changkyun couldn’t shake this bubbling feeling that maybe… the pirate’s life was the life for him. These two men were so sexy and alluring, right in front of him, and the way this conversation was headed- almost as if they were offering something.

“I’d do anything for it,” Changkyun replied, truly feeling every word that left his lips, heart racing as he watches the two men leer down at him. A second passed, maybe two, before the Captain responded. 

“I think I might just be able to help you with that,” he said, voice warm and low and everything Changkyun needed to hear, his words practically radiating the sense of adventure and carefree attitude Changkyun has been craving. Perking up a bit, Changkyun leans forward, gripping one of the prison bars and staring at his captors with hopeful eyes.

“Does this mean I can join your crew?” Changkyun asked, biting his lip a bit, his cheeks flushing at how desperate he sounded. He didn’t even want to think about going back to his old life filing papers for navy- he wanted to find treasure and wreak havoc, and he wanted to do it with these two. The Captain raised his eyebrows, shooting a look to his crewmate before glancing down at Changkyun again. Hoseok chuckled a bit, turning away from Changkyun with an amused smirk on his face. Shrugging a bit, the Captain replied to Changkyun.

“Sure, something like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

As Captain of one of the most successful and largest pirate ships of the time- Hyunwoo had a lot on his plate. He overviewed every doubloon and gemstone that entered their ship, he led every expedition, and he even kept up the crew’s morale. He got pretty good at captaining the Blind Sun, and knew pretty much everything about life on the seven seas. There were a few things he learned throughout his years of pirating, and they never proved to be false: thieves are thieves, navy men are navy men, traitors are traitors, and none of them can ever be trusted. Well, he thought they were true until today.

This man was his prisoner, yes, but there was something interesting about the light in his eyes- something inherently innocent and eager that made Hyunwoo second-guess his judgments of how the world worked. He betrayed his crew, he asked to become a pirate even though he was a member of the Admiral’s Navy earlier today. It was odd, but Hyunwoo felt that there was something different about this boy. Reaching for his pocket, Hyunwoo grabbed a small key, its reflective silver surface shining in the dim light. He took a few steps towards the cell, and then undid the slightly rusted lock- freeing the man.

Unable to move for a few moments, Changkyun merely stared up at the two men in shock, his heart racing. Were pirates usually this forgiving? Was he really about to join a pirate crew like this? Standing up quickly, Changkyun scrambled over to the door, freezing in front of the two looming men before him. They weren’t budging yet, just staring down at his shorter frame and watching him like he was the most interesting person they’d ever seen. Licking his lips, Changkyun pressed his hands into his pockets, cringing at the wet, dirty feeling of his clothes. Plus, he was still in uniform… a red herring for the other crewmates if he were to see anybody still dressed like this. Gathering all of his courage, Changkyun stares up into the Captain’s eyes, his heart racing. 

“Could I… get some different clothes?” he asked, choosing his words carefully. Hyunwoo nodded slowly, eyes darting over to look into Hoseok’s, trying to convey a phrase without uttering the words aloud. Hoseok nodded, shrugging lightly, and Hyunwoo took it as a sign to go ahead with his plan.

“We can get you some new clothes, yes,” the Captain replied, pressing a hand against his chin and rubbing it in thought. “But first- what is your name?” he asked, genuinely curious, as they hadn’t even properly introduced themselves yet.

“My name is Im Changkyun,” Changkyun replied, smiling a bit and sticking out his hand, his expression pure. The Captain nodded slowly, taking the hand and gripping it strongly.

“I am Son Hyunwoo, and this is my quartermaster, Shin Hoseok,” the Captain, Hyunwoo said, gesturing with his head to the man beside him, introducing them both at the same time like a real man. Changkyun nodded, realizing after a few minutes that he was still actually holding on to the other man’s hand and flushing embarrassedly. Hoseok flashed a charming smile, pressing his hand on top of Hyunwoo and Changkyun’s hands and squeezing them gently. Changkyun could feel something electric pass between them, and he averted his gaze, finally dropping his hand. 

“Okay, should we get you those clothes now?” Hoseok asked, pressing a hand onto Hyunwoo’s back, pushing him away from their recently released prisoner. Changkyun nodded, and then the two began to lead him away from the grimy, wet prison area, making their way through the extensive below deck until they approached a rather regal looking set of doors. Opening them, Hoseok and Hyunwoo shot Changkyun a look, gesturing for him to enter.

“Wow, this room is gorgeous,” Changkyun complimented, his eyes wide as he processed the beautiful, opulent bedroom. There was a huge bed in the center, decked out in numerous pillows and fine sheets, the light fixtures were twinkling, and gold-plated chests lined the walls. The whole place screamed expensive, and Changkyun swore the strewn chains and jewels were all real. Changkyun had never seen a room this luxurious on a ship before, and, honestly, he couldn’t believe these two were allowing him in here. 

“This is actually our bedroom,” Hoseok replied, chuckling a bit. Changkyun’s eyes widened, and he turned around, looking over at Hoseok and trying to process the interesting statement that just left his lips. ‘Our’? Did he mean that him and Hyunwoo shared a room?

“But there’s only one bed,” Changkyun muttered, half to himself, still a little shocked. Hoseok’s hand trailed along Hyunwoo’s hip, fingers curling around it and pressing him a little closer.

“Aye, that’s true,” Hyunwoo said, nodding once. Clearly this wasn’t as much of an issue to him as it was to Changkyun, but the light flush dusting his tanned cheeks said otherwise. Changkyun’s heart started to race, and he took a step away, looking around the room as if he were still trying to get his bearings.

“Why do you two room together? Surely there are plenty of cabins on this ship,” Changkyun asked, mostly to confirm with himself that the two ridiculously attractive men behind him weren’t sexually involved. He couldn’t shake the thoughts of them making love on that huge bed together, and he could really use a voice telling him otherwise. There had to be some kind of logical explanation for this. 

“There are lots of cabins- but Hyunwoo and I are very close, you see~ I couldn’t stand spending a night apart from him,” Hoseok confessed, his voice taking a sudden, darker tone, his words dripping from his lips like pure sin. Changkyun felt a shiver pass through him, and he bit his lip, glad that he was turned away from the two so they couldn’t see his flushed face. Hyunwoo hummed lowly, secretly a bit flustered from Hoseok’s sudden declaration and eager to change the subject.

“Uh, so those clothes,” Hyunwoo said, walking towards a chest in the corner of the room. Changkyun followed after him, running a hand through his hair and approaching the chest. Hyunwoo dug around the contents of the chest, trying to find something that would adequately fit Changkyun’s smaller frame and struggling. He found a shirt that was probably the smallest one he owned- but it would still dwarf Changkyun’s slender body. He handed it to Changkyun, and then resumed his search, finding a pair of thin black pants that had always hugged Hyunwoo’s body way too tightly- these could work.

Taking the clothes as they offered to him, Changkyun stands there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He was gross and wet from laying on the floor of the nasty prison cell, and shivered a bit, but… they weren’t really expecting him to strip naked right in front of them, were they? Almost answering his question, Hoseok leaned against Hyunwoo’s side, eyes expectantly staring down at Changkyun. Hyunwoo also didn’t seem too keen on moving either, and Changkyun felt a rush of embarrassment pass through him.

“Do you have a side room I could use?” Changkyun asked, eyes darting down to the floor nervously. Hoseok frowned disappointedly, looking over at Hyunwoo and watching to see what he would do. Of course they had an empty room that he could use- but the question was, would they let him use it? Hyunwoo nodded, and Hoseok pouted a bit, a little sad that he couldn’t see this cute prisoner naked… yet.

“In here,” Hyunwoo replied, walking over to a side door and opening it, displaying a small room that appeared to be used for bathing. Changkyun walked in, spotting the huge porcelain tub and natural lighting flooding the room. There was a large mirror and a counter on the other side, as well as a small porcelain bowl embedded in the counter. After walking in, Hyunwoo shut the door behind him, and Changkyun exhaled slowly, utterly surprised with how clean and elegant the bathing room was. He’d never actually seen a bathtub on a ship before, and he couldn’t help but wonder where they kept enough clean water to merit having such a facility. 

Deciding not to think about it for any longer, Changkyun starts taking off his navy uniform, realizing with a flustered frown that the wetness from lying on the prison floor actually soaked through to his underwear. He wasn’t given an extra pair… but he couldn’t ask Hyunwoo or Hoseok for theirs. Just the thought made a flush rise to his cheeks, and he shook his head, taking off the rest of his clothes and setting them onto the counter haphazardly. He then wiped away some of the wetness and grime that was still on his body with a clean towel he found in the drawers. Afterwards, he began putting on the clothes Hyunwoo had given him, realizing that the pants actually fit him quite well, only… they were really tight, and Changkyun wasn’t wearing any undergarments. Luckily, the shirt he put on covered his crotch, but, it came with its own issues.

“Whoa,” Changkyun mumbled to himself, staring at his reflection with wide eyes. The off-white, long cotton top was a little big on him, and the neckline was ridiculously low, exposing the majority of his chest. He looked like a real pirate now, but he also looked like a pretty promiscuous one. His top might even be more revealing than Hoseok’s and Hyunwoo’s- and he was nowhere near as built as either. A bit embarrassed, Changkyun ran a hand through his hair, giving his reflection a long look as he pondered the pros and cons of just putting his old uniform back on, mud and all.

“Are you done in there yet, princess?” Changkyun heard from the other side of the door, startling him from his thoughts. Quickly scrambling over to the door without another second to spare, Changkyun opened the door, displaying his new look to the two men waiting for him.

“I-I’m done,” Changkyun stumbled out, still standing in the doorway as he’s unable to move past the two pirates in front of him. Surprisingly enough, Hoseok and Hyunwoo both seemed shell-shocked, their eyes wide as they looked at the boy with opened mouths. Changkyun averted his gaze, looking down at his own body and quickly moving to cover more of his chest, noticing that one of his nipples was actually visible.

“I don’t think this shirt… fits,” Changkyun said in a soft voice, heart pounding as he realizes that the two were looking at him with almost flirtatious eyes, and not knowing what to do with that information. Hoseok hummed in approval, and Hyunwoo’s chest expanded in a deep inhale.

“I think it fits you perfectly,” Hyunwoo said, his warm, low voice rumbling straight into Changkyun’s ears. Hoseok nodded in agreement, lips curled up in a small smirk and pale skin slightly pink. Changkyun swallowed, still holding his shirt in place, the tension in the air rising with every second that passed.

“It’s perfect for the celebration~” Hoseok added, and Changkyun’s ears perked up, blinking in confusion as he stared at the man.

“What celebration?” Changkyun asked, completely confused. Quirking a brow, Hoseok gave Changkyun an amused look, his eyes twinkling in delight.

“I don’t know if you remember, cutie, but we defeated the Admiral’s Navy this afternoon~”

 

* * *

 

 

A half-hour or so passes rather quickly talking to Hyunwoo and Hoseok, and soon he was being led up the stairs to the outside deck for the grand party. Changkyun later finds out that a celebration on the Blind Sun meant so much more than any of the navy parties he’d attended over the past months- there was no ceremony, no pomp- it was purely and simply a rancorous, crazy, drunken festival of massive proportion. When the night began, Changkyun was honestly a little surprised with just how many people were _already_ drunk before he’d even got there, the choruses of joy and old pirate songs echoing in the nighttime air. A gentle, slightly cool breeze drifted through the air of the deck, and the gorgeous and familiar sky of stars haloed the scene serenely.

Changkyun got caught up in the joyous atmosphere rather quickly, actually drinking and partying with the rest of the crew without much notice. Surprisingly, he fit in pretty well with the good-natured, albeit a little rowdy, pirates- and found himself pretty comfortable. He still couldn’t believe he was actually one of them, and the thrill of his new life of adventure and spontaneity was rushing through him pretty strong. Just as he was about to shoot back his fourth (or was it his fifth?) mug of rum, Hyunwoo suddenly called for the crew’s attention.

“As you all know- we had a great victory this afternoon,” Hyunwoo said, sparking a huge chorus of cheers. “We took down the flagship of the Admiral’s Navy, tarnishing their reputation and essentially making them look like novices- which they are,” Hyunwoo said in a booming voice, to which the entire crew threw up their glasses, yelling joyously. Changkyun winced a bit, inching his way into the thick of the crowd, trying to blend in and look inconspicuous. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and drunkenly peered back, spotting Hoseok right behind him. Shooting the man a small smile, Changkyun turned back to look at Hyunwoo, curious to see where his speech was going.

“While those are great victories, we didn’t just end there. Some of you may already be aware, but The Blind Sun didn’t leave the battle empty-handed,” Hyunwoo declared, and the crowd goes quiet, the tension rising. “We took with us a prisoner,” he concluded in a softer voice, smiling proudly when the crew goes absolutely wild. Changkyun freezes in his spot, his eyes going wide, heart thudding mutely in his ears.

“Prisoner?” Changkyun half-mumbles to himself, his eyes staring blankly over at Hyunwoo. And just when he thought he was actually making a different life for himself, Hyunwoo goes off and tells the crew he’s a prisoner? What does this even mean? 

“Mhmm~ you didn’t think we’d just let you off that easy, did you?” Hoseok whispered into Changkyun’s ear, his body pressing close against his back. Changkyun frowned, but panic was starting to set in. “If you’re a good boy, we’ll promote you to a crew member,” Hoseok continued, and while the statement was promising, there was something quite dirty about the way he said ‘good boy’ in such a sinfully low tone in his ear. Changkyun bit his lip, feeling the lingering effects of alcohol still coursing through him. He suddenly felt dizzy, and stepped back, now even closer to Hoseok.

“I… I need to lay down,” Changkyun said, wanting nothing more than to leave this intense environment and get his thoughts in order. Hoseok nodded, holding the boy by his hips and guiding him subtly around the crowd and back to the bedroom they were in earlier. Changkyun was able to make it back just fine, but when he entered the room he recognized as Hyunwoo and Hoseok’s private bedroom, he suddenly felt dizzy again.

“Is there nowhere I can sleep?” Changkyun asked, having expected to be thrown into a shitty storage room, or even back into a prison cell- definitely not here again. Hoseok shut the door behind them, walking over to a chest and pulling out a large, almost clean looking blanket. 

“Hyunwoo and I decided that you needed to be kept under our close watch,” Hoseok explained, the flirtatious intent not lost on Changkyun’s ears. He felt all sorts of mixed up, and sat down onto the floorboards, jolting a bit as Hoseok tosses the blanket down onto him. “You can sleep here on the floor,” Hoseok said. “You’re still our prisoner, so this isn’t so bad,” he concluded, as if he was trying to look on the bright side, but Changkyun wasn’t exactly buying it just yet. Curling up into a ball, Changkyun grabs the blanket, surprised with how much it smells of cologne and lavender, and is quickly starting to drift off to sleep. The fact that he’d had probably one too many drinks earlier also helped, too. 

Watching Changkyun peacefully drift off, Hoseok leaves the room, locking the door behind him as a minor precaution. He then went back to Hyunwoo’s side, noticing that he was done with his speech now and was simply conversing with a few of their crewmates.

“Yes, the Isle of Dreams,” Hoseok heard Hyunwoo say as he approached him. Oh, they were talking about the lead they’d received for a huge pile of treasure, now~ “We need to sail at full speed towards the coast of an island not far from there, it should only take us another day or so if we’re fast- that means staying up all night tonight,” Hyunwoo continued, his voice firm but not condescending at all. Hoseok leaned against his side, looking over the reasonable lot Hyunwoo had assembled amidst the party.

“We can do it, sir,” one of the crewmates said, nodding once as if to further affirm his statement. The four other men beside him nodded as well, all seemingly confident in their ability to navigate the ship even during the whole night.

“That’s good to hear. I’m trusting you five tonight- don’t let me down,” Hyunwoo concluded, nodding his head once at the men before walking away. Hoseok followed after him, walking to the side of the deck on the back of the ship, away from most of the action. They both leaned against the railing of the ship, only the distant sound of screaming and partying and the waves filling the air.

“I have a good feeling about this expedition,” Hyunwoo said after several seconds of amicable silence, his hair shifting in the breeze. Hoseok nodded, facing the wind and closing his eyes, just reveling in the great atmosphere.

“If you have a good feeling, then so do I,” Hoseok said, smiling serenely. Hyunwoo looked over at his dear companion, comforted by the support. The day had honestly been rather good for them, and now that it was just the two of them alone, Hyunwoo was starting to feel like a private celebration was in order. 

“Should we head back to the bedroom?” Hoseok asked, almost as if he’d read Hyunwoo’s mind. Hyunwoo nodded, smiling a bit and reaching down, groping Hoseok’s ass as if he’d been holding himself back from doing it all day. Hoseok shot him a playful smile, and they then began walking back to their quarters, their steps leisurely and calm. Unlocking their door, the two then walk inside, and Hyunwoo’s eyes widen as he spots the undeniably adorable form of Changkyun all curled up on their floor.

“Cute,” Hyunwoo mutters, shutting the door behind them and then immediately directing his gaze back to Changkyun. Hoseok hummed, nodding his head. The boy was definitely cute- he looked like a sleeping angel.

“Don’t be fooled, he still betrayed his Admiral to join us,” Hoseok reminded Hyunwoo, although he definitely was more than a little smitten for the boy. Hyunwoo hummed in acknowledgement, tearing his gaze away from Changkyun to look back at Hoseok… who was taking off his shirt. Smiling, Hyunwoo closed the gap between them, running his hands down Hoseok’s stunning, sculpted body, his fingers pressing into the defined dips between his muscles.

“He might even be a spy,” Hyunwoo added, leaning closer to Hoseok and pressing his mouth against Hoseok’s. Neither really believed that, but that wasn’t the point. Deepening the kiss, Hoseok groaned, lapping his tongue against Hyunwoo’s lower lip, pressing into his mouth every few seconds. He could feel the soft, worn fabric of Hyunwoo’s shirt against him, the hardness already rubbing against his hip. The tension in the air was increasing, and Hyunwoo slipped out a moan, his body on fire.

“We did good today,” Hoseok said after a few minutes of kissing, shooting Hyunwoo a bright yet slightly cocky look, his lips wet from spit that wasn’t his own. Hyunwoo smiled, his cheeks dusting pink as he flickered his gaze down to his prisoner still sleeping peacefully on his floor.

“C’mon, let’s go to the bed.” <3


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes cracking opening with a deep, guttural groan, Changkyun stretches his body, struggling to gain consciousness. He didn’t even realize how much he drank last night until he passed out- and he slept like a log at least, but right now, he just feels like a ton of bricks. He slept on his arm weird and it felt pretty sore today, but it’d be alright, he’d get over it. Opening his eyes a little wider, Changkyun slowly begins processing the two looming forms across the room. He couldn’t quite tell who they were yet, but he did know one thing: they were barely dressed.

“Oh Changkyun! Good morning,” a familiar voice greeted, and Changkyun flushes hotly as he realizes that it’s actually Hoseok, damn near nude, and looking over at him with that classic debonair grin. Beside him was Hyunwoo, his broad, wide back marred with interesting scratch marks that looked fresh. Blinking rapidly, Changkyun presses a hand against his face, exhaling shakily. God, they totally fucked in here, didn’t they?

“You’re up just in time for breakfast,” Hyunwoo grumbled in a low voice, slipping on his shirt and turning around to face Changkyun once he was sufficiently dressed. Hoseok nodded, seemingly less hurried to clothe himself, his bare torso on full display for Changkyun’s shyly wandering eyes.

“O-Okay,” Changkyun replied after a few seconds, unsure of what else to do or say in the situation. He’d slept in all of his clothes, so he began to slowly unravel himself from his blanket, patting down his clothes briefly before standing up. Hoseok and Hyunwoo started walking to the door, Hoseok finally slipping on his shirt, so Changkyun followed them, curious to see what exactly breakfast entailed.

Making his way through the winding halls of the ship, Changkyun began to realize just how real this all was- here he was, a pirate, on a pirate ship, getting breakfast _on a pirate ship as a pirate._ It was crazy, and the more Changkyun thought about it, the more he couldn’t believe he was actually doing this right now. Stepping into the huge dining hall, Changkyun was surprised to see a huge buffet of fine cuisine- provided likely by an untrained pirate cook, but looking like gourmet. Hyunwoo and Hoseok walked up to the buffet, urging Changkyun along and helping themselves to rather big portions of food. Following their leads, Changkyun grabs a plate, taking food here and there, not getting half as much as Hoseok or Hyunwoo but still getting himself a pretty big plate full.

Gaze flickering around the room, Changkyun could feel the eyes on him, and licked his lips, trying to ignore it. Yesterday, he was marked as a prisoner. Today, he’s trailing behind Hyunwoo and Hoseok and sitting at Hoseok’s right hand at the largest table in the dining hall. He knew that it would probably be a while before he was accepted as a pirate, but he couldn’t shake the desire to become one of them- and he knew he could do it if he proved himself worthwhile.

With that in mind, Changkyun sits down at the table, grabbing a fork and digging in. The food was positively scrumptious, and for the first few minutes of his time sitting at the Captain’s table, he couldn’t focus on anything other than inhaling as much food as physically possible. He could tell conversation was going on around him, however, and his ears perked up when Hyunwoo began talking about what the plans were for today.

“Men, we received a lead for Starship’s treasure yesterday. Some of you are already aware, but if we received this lead- it’s likely that other crews are aware as well. We need to head to the Isle of Dreams and get that treasure as quickly as possible, otherwise we might miss this opportunity,” Hyunwoo said, his voice booming and strong- like the true, natural leader he was. Hoseok nodded along with him, and the egg hanging off Changkyun’s fork slowly dropped onto the plate. The vibe in the air was intense, like a bunch of air bubbles trapped under water, just seconds away from racing towards the surface in one huge burst of energy. Changkyun was frozen, eyes flickering from Hyunwoo and Hoseok, to the other crewmembers, whose gazes were all trained resolutely at Hyunwoo, the only sound in the air being the occasional rush of waves against the side of the ship.

“The ship is headed full speed towards the Isle. We will arrive tomorrow morning, and one team will get supplies while the other will scope out the location and try to get headway on the search,” Hyunwoo continued, and, after that, whispered conversations began to break out, the crew obviously discussing who would be on which team, which Hyunwoo shut down quickly. “The expedition team has already been decided. No complaining- everyone has their place. Now, are you ready to get some gold and jewels, men?” Hyunwoo asked, successfully getting the crowd fired up, judging by the huge release of cheers, yells, and sloshing beverages. Changkyun felt himself getting caught up in the moment, his heart racing from the influx of team spirit.

“Good, preparations start now. Get to your stations!” Hyunwoo declared, cutting breakfast off short as time was of the essence. Changkyun slowly stood up after several seconds, his body on fire, Hyunwoo’s speech more impactful and motivating than any speech Changkyun had heard during his Navy days. He was completely moved by how passionate the crew responded to Hyunwoo’s words, how they all just immediately jumped up and followed his lead. It was inspirational, and Changkyun couldn’t help but get caught up in the energy as well.

Following the crew to the outside, Changkyun watched as they all eagerly rushed to their places, the sound of boots against hard wood filling the air, voices relaying orders, and, after mere seconds, the sails got unfurled. The ship was now rocketing towards their location, navigators, boatswains, and grunts all coming together for a common cause. It was something that Changkyun knew was common on all ships with an organized crew, but he’d never actually watched it from up close. During his time as the Admiral’s clerk, Changkyun was cooped up in a small office sorting papers, and rarely got to see the light of day unless he was specifically ordered to do so. It was fun being out here, as (practically) one of the men, and to see the sunshine fueling the will of the crew.

The open ocean surrounding him on all sides, Changkyun began to walk into the heat of the crowd, looking around and watching as everyone played their specific role. He didn’t quite know what to do with himself, but he’d been on the ocean a lot during his life and had received pretty intensive training, so he knew he could be of help… and he certainly wanted to become a part of this. Never before had he been in such a high energy situation- everyone around him was likely untrained, many were thieves or otherwise criminals, and yet the morale was ridiculously high. It was probably due to the prospect of treasure waiting for them at the end of the journey- but Changkyun couldn’t shake the feeling that they were bound together by other reasons as well. It was fascinating.

“Hey, can somebody help me? I can’t figure out why this isn’t working,” a voice half-mumbled from a few feet away from Changkyun. Looking over, Changkyun spotted a crewmate struggling with a rather thick rope, seemingly unable to get it to bind around a post. Changkyun walked over, assessing the situation. 

“Oh, I see what you’re doing- you’re trying to use a half-hitch knot when you really should make a reef knot,” Changkyun said, nodding to himself. Of course, learning about different types of knots was a standard part of his navy training, and he figured that hardened pirates like the rather buff man beside him would be aware of such rudimentary skills. Interestingly enough, when Changkyun looked up into the pirate’s eyes, he looked utterly lost.

“…What’s a reef knot?” he asked, and Changkyun’s eyes widened considerably. He stepped closer to him, taking the rope from his hands and explaining the steps for making a secure knot, getting it affixed to the post in only a few seconds. After his demonstration, the man clapped a hand against his back, smiling widely enough to display two rows of gold plated teeth.

“Thanks, lad. Y’know a lot of things, don’t ya?” the man asked, giving Changkyun a curious stare and squinting his eyes slightly in the bright sun. Changkyun laughed a bit, scratching the back of his head with his hand and smiling nervously.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” Changkyun replied, holding his tongue. He was pretty sure that everyone knew he was the prisoner from the Admiral’s Navy that Hyunwoo took hostage yesterday, but maybe if this guy didn’t realize yet, then he wasn’t going to make him aware.

“You’re new, ain’t ye?” the man asked, leaning a bit closer and taking in the boy’s appearance. “Oh I get it now- you’re the Navy prisoner!” he declared, a little too loudly for Changkyun’s comfort. Staring down at the planks awkwardly, Changkyun nodded his head, his cheeks flushing slightly. “Aw it’s fine laddie, we all joined this crew under odd circumstances- if ya got more skills as good as this one, you’ll fit in just fine,” he said, his tone comforting and warm. Changkyun looked up, surprised by how openly this strange pirate was accepting him, his eyes sparkling happily in the sunlight.

“Thanks,” Changkyun said, genuinely meaning it. The pirate shook his head, clapping a hand on Changkyun’s shoulder again. 

“’s no problem laddie! Now can I get ye to help me? We gotta get these knots done across the whole deck,” the man replied, chuckling heartily as he gestured at the huge deck that needed the same treatment done for every one of the posts. Changkyun smiled, nodding happily, and the two began their tedious work.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed by extraordinarily quickly for Changkyun. He and the pirate who needed help with the knots worked for a few hours together, and through their work, Changkyun actually ended up teaching him and a few other pirates about special navy knots that they could use in their day to day lives. Several of those pirates approached him afterwards, to tell him they appreciated the help, and Changkyun help but feel like he was actually starting to become a real member of Hyunwoo and Hoseok’s crew.

As the sun began to set, the crew started making their way back to the dining hall to have dinner and wrap up most of the work for the evening. Changkyun had a feeling that there would still be people working through the night, but he wasn’t planning on being one of them. Walking to Hyunwoo and Hoseok’s room, Changkyun’s heart started pounding, spotting the light pouring out from under their door. When he woke up this morning, and saw them half-dressed and clearly disheveled… Changkyun couldn’t help but wonder if they were sexually involved. Right now, it was nighttime, and the light to their bedroom was on. Changkyun’s chest tightened up, and he hovered his hand over the doorknob, visions of their toned, gorgeous bodies intertwined flashing in his mind.

“Oh god,” Changkyun mumbled to himself, his cheeks on fire. He couldn’t just barge in on them fucking, now could he? Unsure of what to do, Changkyun takes a few steps away from the door, pacing around as he tries to come up with a solution. He had to sleep somewhere tonight… so naturally he had to just open the door and walk in, right? Suddenly realizing something obvious, Changkyun raises his fist, knocking on the door a few times to let them know he needed to come in. After only a few seconds, the door opened.

“Oh Changkyun! The door was unlocked, lad,” Hyunwoo said as he opened the door, blinking confusedly a few times as he allowed Changkyun entrance. Changkyun breathed a silent sigh of relief, glad that Hyunwoo was fully dressed when he answered the door. Walking into the room, Changkyun looked around, spotting Hoseok sprawled across the bed, curled up in the sheets and already looking half-asleep.

“How was your first day on the ship, cutie?” Hoseok asked, peering over the lump of blankets to give Changkyun a curious, but clearly sleepy, gaze. Changkyun nodded, walking further into the room and hearing Hyunwoo shut the door behind him.

“Yeah! The ship runs really smoothly, I had fun,” Changkyun says, looking down shyly. Hoseok smiles happily, and as does Hyunwoo, both looking proudly over at the young boy. Not quite knowing what else to do, Changkyun sits down onto his blanket on the floor, figuring he’d just go ahead and go to bed. As he curls into the sheets, he hears Hyunwoo get onto the bed, and assumes that the other two were following suit and going to bed as well.

Getting comfortable, Changkyun rests his head against the bunched-up blanket, his eyes staring blankly at the planks of the floor. Honestly, even though Changkyun was dead ass tired from his full day of working on a ship, he couldn’t seem to fall asleep. Every sound that emanated from the bed behind him sent shivers up Changkyun’s spine, and the thought of the two men sleeping there made him feel all funny inside. He didn’t have definite proof that they were sleeping together, but… he still couldn’t shake the idea of it.

Just as he was starting to doze off, the sudden, distinct sound of a breathy moan filled the air. Changkyun froze, his eyes opening and lips parting in surprise. He heard another one, quickly followed by a whimper, and a strained sigh. Fingers clenching around his blanket, Changkyun listened for any other signs of their depravity, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment when he hears Hyunwoo moan out Hoseok’s name.

Meanwhile, on the bed, Hyunwoo can’t really believe that Hoseok is actually doing this right now. It was all fine last night, when Changkyun was passed the fuck out drunk, but to be fooling around with the boy clearly not even asleep yet? Hyunwoo felt weird, bubbling arousal rise to the surface, his heart racing from the sheer depravity of the situation. Hoseok’s lips were pressed against his hip, sucking small hickies against his skin, and making Hyunwoo feel all sorts of things he definitely shouldn’t be feeling when a practical stranger was in the room with him. 

“Hoseok,” Hyunwoo whispered, his voice breathy and clearly aroused, his loose shirt pulled halfway up his torso as he looked down at the other man. He could feel his cock stiffen and twitch, and turned his face away, burying it in the soft pillow beside him. Hoseok hummed thoughtfully, his fingers running along Hyunwoo’s hips, right against the waistband of Hyunwoo’s pants but not quite touching him just yet.

“Hm?” Hoseok asked, not even looking up at Hyunwoo as he pulls down the man’s pants, smiling contentedly as he sees just how hard he is. “Want me to make it go down?” Hoseok asks, running his fingers along the side of Hyunwoo’s cock, his eyes finally flickering back up to look into Hyunwoo’s face. Hyunwoo groans, nodding silently, and Hoseok starts getting to work.

Changkyun bit his lip, his breathing starting to pick up as he listens to the influx of wet, sucking noises fill the air. Oh god… Hoseok was sucking Hyunwoo’s cock, wasn’t he? Changkyun was admittedly starting to get pretty aroused, and repositioned himself, turning his head to look up at the bed. He couldn’t see anything from this position, though, and would need to physically get up and peer over the edge to catch sight of anything lewd… and would also risk getting caught in the process. Biting his lip, Changkyun decided to sit still for now, but with every passing second filled with Hyunwoo’s soft, low moans, the temptation grew stronger.

At a particularly erotic string of whimpers, Changkyun can’t resist any longer, and sits up, inching towards the edge of the bed and attempting to subtly peek on his Captain and quartermaster. At first, all he could see were the sheets and both men’s feet, and he pouted a bit, getting up even more until he could finally see some action- his eyes widening as he takes in the scene happening before him. Hoseok’s mouth was so pretty and pink, spit dripping from his lips and slender fingers curling around Hyunwoo’s thick thigh, his mouth moving up and down on Hyunwoo’s cock. Changkyun blinked a few times, his cheeks reddening and cock throbbing inside his pants as he realizes just how ridiculously huge Hyunwoo’s dick looked every time it slid out from Hoseok’s lips.

Changkyun finds himself frozen in awe, his fingers clenching against the mattress and eyes staring single-mindedly at the sight of Hyunwoo’s cock disappearing into Hoseok’s gorgeous mouth. Hyunwoo, between gasps of ecstasy, tilted his head to the side, eyes widening as he spots Changkyun there, his cute, almost puppy-like, innocent eyes peering over at the two of them. Biting his lip, Hyunwoo feels his cock get even harder, rubbing against the roof of Hoseok’s mouth as he quietly watches Changkyun watching him.

“Hoseok, we have an audience,” Hyunwoo simply declares, his plump lips parted slightly as he finally catches Changkyun’s gaze. The look of shock and embarrassment that filled Changkyun’s handsome features made Hyunwoo’s skin prickle with goosebumps, and he was unable to break eye-contact, too enraptured by his prisoner’s flushed cheeks. Hoseok pulled away from Hyunwoo’s cock, grinning widely as he spotted Changkyun staring over at them, taking in his embarrassment with greedy eyes.

“He can watch if he wants to~” Hoseok replies with, getting back to what he was previously doing. He knew that Changkyun was going to hear them- and he wanted him to. Honestly, Hoseok was intrigued by Changkyun, he could tell that he was different than usual navy men and pirates, too. He wanted to get under his skin, to make him feel all shaken up and see how he reacts to such outright sexuality.

Changkyun can’t think, let alone breathe, for several long, intense seconds after Hoseok speaks. It’s only when Hoseok presses his lips against Hyunwoo’s cock that Changkyun can finally think straight again and start gasping in breaths of air. They know he’s watching him… and yet, for some reason, they’re just letting him look without any complaint at all? He was worried that they might get uncomfortable at the very least, but Hoseok looked at him like he’d been expecting it the whole time. Changkyun ran a hand through his hair, his body dripping with sweat as he watched the depravity unfold before him.

“Eh? Are you getting harder~?” Hoseok asks after pulling back from Hyunwoo’s cock, his eyes staring knowingly up at Hyunwoo’s face. Before Changkyun started watching him, Hyunwoo was already pretty damn hard, but now that the boy was unabashedly and solely staring right at his cock, Hyunwoo couldn’t help but get even more turned on. The situation was intense, and Hyunwoo didn’t know how much longer he could actually hold on, his body even more sensitive than usual. Him and Hoseok had sex every night, but tonight was so much different than every other time they’d slept together.

Hyunwoo was now surrounded by Hoseok’s body, glistening faintly in the dim lights, his attractive eyes occasionally flickering up to Hyunwoo’s face. Not to mention his talented tongue and the sinful way he kept taking Hyunwoo in deeper, intent to apparently drain every drop of cum from Hyunwoo before he let him go. But, different than normal, there was Changkyun- the prisoner with eyes like smoky glass and mirrors, who was currently watching him get head from over the edge of his bed. It was a depraved combination, and Hyunwoo groaned, his cock throbbing from the pent-up orgasm desperate to be released. 

Changkyun didn’t have a lot of experience sexually- this was honestly the farthest he’d gotten with a man before, aside from the few times he’d kissed sailors while he was still in the navy, but that didn’t really count. He was watching one attractive man suck another attractive man’s cock, and it was too much for Changkyun to watch motionlessly. He reached a hand down, palming himself through his pants and biting back the low moan that threatened to slip from his lips. 

“More,” Hyunwoo gently commanded, reveling in the immediate increase in intensity that Hoseok delivered him. He needed that extra push of sensation, needed to rub against the back of Hoseok’s throat and get sucked in just that perfect way that could always make him cum. Groaning hotly, Hyunwoo runs a hand through Hoseok’s silky hair, pushing him down just a few more centimeters, his eyes flashing back to Changkyun, biting his lip as he clearly can tell that the boy is touching himself. That sight being the final push he needed, Hyunwoo whimpered desperately, squirting hot, thick bands of cum down Hoseok’s throat, his eyes staring intimately into Changkyun’s the whole while.

Watching Hyunwoo orgasm, Changkyun feels something change between them, and the closeness is startlingly intense. He feels his breathing start to return to a normal level again, and Changkyun sits back, trying to shake the arousal. Hyunwoo had cum, and now- it was over. He needed to go back to being their prisoner and hoping that one day he’d be a real member of their crew. He grabbed the corners of the blanket, wrapping it around himself and uttering out a soft ‘goodnight’.

Surprised that Changkyun was so reclusive all of a sudden, Hyunwoo and Hoseok both watch him with slightly disappointed gazes. Truthfully speaking, they were planning on letting him sleep in their bed tonight… but maybe he wasn’t ready for it yet. Deciding to follow suit, Hoseok and Hyunwoo both bid each other goodnight and start curling up in bed, blowing out the few candles that were still lit.

The deep indigo and black night sky shifts above them, the stars twinkling faintly, like always, and a warm breeze makes its way over the ship. Tomorrow, they’d be officially starting their expedition- getting supplies and preparing for the journey ahead, but before that, they’d need their rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Soft rays of sunshine breathe into the room, casting a warm, gentle light onto Changkyun’s sleepy face. He looks around, surprised that he’d somehow managed to sleep through the two men he shared a room with getting up. Eyes widening, Changkyun shoots up from the floor, moving to leave as quickly as possible. He didn’t know how long he’d overslept, but he was pretty sure he was expected to work today, and starting late was never a good thing. Flattening the wrinkles of his shirt, Changkyun scrambled over to the door, squinting at the glaringly bright light of day. The deck before him was swarmed with busy pirates, each man working his hardest to better the functioning of the ship, and the air was filled with slightly-off pitch singing. 

“Ah! You finally woke up, laddie,” a familiar voice sounded from the left of Changkyun, startling the boy out of his early-morning haze. Looking over, Changkyun smiled as he recognized Hoseok’s cheery face, but memories of the night before suddenly flooded his vision, forcing a strained whimper from his lips. Hoseok’s cheeks flushed as well, and he looked down, about to say something when another person entered their space. Hyunwoo walked up beside Hoseok, his tan chest glistening with sweat and dark hair sticking to his forehead, seemingly unaware of the awkward vibe surrounding the two. 

“Mornin’,” Hyunwoo greeted, walking past the two casually, as if not a single thing had changed between them. Changkyun barely managed to croak out a reply, his heart racing. He couldn’t believe Hyunwoo was so composed, even Hoseok seemed a little flustered. Unsure of what to think about it, Changkyun looks to Hoseok, finally managing to make use of his words again.

“He’s so… calm,” Changkyun says, blinking nervously, his lips upturned in an awkward smile. Hoseok hummed in acknowledgement, taking a few steps closer to Changkyun and giving him an up-down.

“Hyunwoo is just in Captain mode,” Hoseok explains, and the two watch as Hyunwoo adjusts the sails, his muscular body straining from the exertion. “He’s on duty, he only relaxes during parties and,” Hoseok’s voice drops to a whisper, “in the bedroom~” Changkyun chokes, bringing a hand up to his mouth and feeling his cheeks flood with color.

“Oh,” is all Changkyun manages to stammer out, his brain fuzzy with all the new information. 

“But anyway~” Hoseok says, trying to clear the tension from the air between them. “We have a busy day today, we’re actually rather close to hitting land,” Hoseok says, successfully diverting Changkyun’s attention. “So… I need to go do my job, just like our reliable Captain is~” Hoseok says, and with that, he walks away, giving Changkyun a small wave as he walks up some stairs and onto the upper deck of the ship.

Following his lead, Changkyun starts wandering around the deck, not totally sure about what to do but just trying to keep himself useful. When some of the pirates he met yesterday recognized him, they got his attention and asked for his assistance again. Happy to be of value, Changkyun goes over to them, and helps the crew get the ship to the Isle of Dreams for the next couple hours.

“Land ahoy!” the barrelman yells from the crow’s nest not too much later, and the whole crew erupts in cheers. Hyunwoo crosses his arms, a proud smile on his face. He always had complete faith in his crew, but it was moments like this that reminded him of why he chose each member. Jumping up excitedly, Changkyun and several of the others rushed to the bow, all eagerly looking for the first sight of land- the land that would lead them to treasure!

With wide eyes, Changkyun watches the little speck in the distance transform into a huge mass of lush greenery and tropical forest. Eyes wide, Changkyun surveys the beautiful area, the pale wooden dock slowly starting to come into focus. Beyond the dock were a cluster of small, colorful buildings, and Changkyun leaned over the railing, eager to get out there and explore the area himself. It was time to be a pirate and pillage the town and whatever else pirates usually did-!

“Changkyun, come here,” Hyunwoo called, getting Changkyun’s attention with a strong tone. Turning around, Changkyun met the man’s eyes, taking a few steps towards him.

“Yes, sir?” Changkyun asks, still brimming with excitement. Hyunwoo walks up to the boy, resting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a cool look.

“You’ll be staying on the ship,” he declares, crushing all of Changkyun’s hopes with one small comment. Heart dropping, Changkyun freezes in place, mutely watching Hyunwoo as he walks away. After a few seconds, Changkyun shakes himself out of it, running after the man and gripping him by the arm.

“Why can’t I go with you?” he asks, pouting a bit. Hyunwoo looks over at him, shooting him a slightly sympathetic look.

“Changkyun… lad, you’re our _prisoner_ ,” Hyunwoo replies, not forgetting the fact that Changkyun was a rather esteemed member of the Admiral’s Navy not even a week ago. Changkyun could be a spy, or at the very least planning on hoofing it the moment they hit land. He could release secrets to tarnish Hyunwoo and Hoseok’s reputation, or make their location known to the navy. There were a lot of things that could go wrong, and Changkyun couldn’t be trusted on land just yet. As much as he liked the boy, he had to use his better judgement here.

Frowning, Changkyun dejectedly nodded his head, slowly following after Hyunwoo as he ushered him through the ship. Before he even realized it, Hyunwoo walked them into his and Hoseok’s shared room, grabbing something from a cabinet by the bed. Changkyun flopped down onto the floor, unsure of what else he could do. 

“Hoseok and I will be back before nightfall,” Hyunwoo says, giving Changkyun one last lingering look after patting the boy’s head. Changkyun looked up, heart stopping at the beautiful, deep brown eyes that met his, startled by the intimacy between them. Hyunwoo was looking at him with a gaze full of comfort and warmth, and there was something stunning about the way his frame looked outlined in the bright light of midday. Changkyun barely managed to nod in reply, too awestruck to even process the statement until Hyunwoo slams the door behind him. At the sound of heavy lock, Changkyun jolts up, running over to the door and desperately trying to open it. After several failed attempts, Changkyun realizes that Hyunwoo must’ve padlocked the door shut, and his body falls forward limply. He really _was_ their prisoner, wasn’t he?

Soon after Hyunwoo left, Changkyun feels the ship come to a dead stop, and, not long after that, he could no longer hear the crewmates talking. Changkyun mused that they must already be out exploring the town, and frowned, walking over to his blanket on the floor and plopping down on it. He felt like a little kid, being left on the ship while the rest of the crew was out on the town. With nothing else to do, Changkyun finds himself dozing off, his mind constantly returning to Hyunwoo and Hoseok, and how they were probably doing lots of pirate-y stuff out there.

Meanwhile, walking along the cobblestoned streets of the small town they’d docked outside of, Hyunwoo caught sight of a flower stand. Truthfully, he had a lot on his mind about this expedition- they had a myriad of supplies that they needed to get, and had been preparing for this trip long before their most recently acquired lead. This was going to be the biggest haul they’d ever had, if rumors were true, and Hyunwoo needed to cover his bases in this shopping run. Despite this, he couldn’t help but become enamored by the beautiful springtime flowers that decorated the warm-weathered village, and, when he spots a particularly colorful flower stand, his heart is taken.

Pausing his steps, Hyunwoo stops to look at the flower stand, surveying the bright, vibrant colors and assortment of different types and sizes. Some were small and purple, others elegant and pale, and the list went on and on. Hoseok, who, up until that moment, had been strolling alongside Hyunwoo, stops in his tracks as well, turning to see what had captured Hyunwoo’s attention. Smiling affectionately as he sees just what had seduced Hyunwoo, Hoseok approaches the flower stand, urging Hyunwoo to do the same. 

“Do you want to get him a present?” Hoseok whispers, looking over the flowers and trying to find something that would appeal to their cute little prisoner the most. Hyunwoo nods, his cheeks flushing. Somehow Hoseok was always able to read his thoughts, and now was no different. Excited about his two new customers, the exuberant florist lights up, giving the two men an eager look.

“Hello there! Are you two… _gentlemen_ interested in buying some flowers?” the florist asks, pausing a bit before saying ‘gentlemen’ as the two pirates before him were clearly suspicious and truthfully a bit unkempt as well. Hyunwoo nods, although he was unsure of which to get. “Then can I interest you in these crocuses? Or even these hyacinths?” he prompts, gesturing to the flowers as he referred to them. Although the flowers were beautiful, Hyunwoo just didn’t think they quite suited the man he was giving them to. 

“Or maybe, you’re looking for something to express your passionate love and intensity?” the man prompts, grabbing a few red tulips and showing them to the two pirates, his salesman-like grin wide. Hyunwoo blinked several times, his cheeks dusting a shade of pink that contrasted his edgy appearance adorably. He nodded once, and Hoseok blinked a few times in surprise, giving him a long look as he processed the gesture. What did this mean…?

“So you’ll take a bouquet of red tulips, then?” the florist asks, and Hyunwoo nods, grabbing a few coins from his pocket and handing them to the man. Smiling excitedly, the man takes the money, quickly wrapping up the stems of the flowers in brown paper to protect them before they were taken back to a vase. Hyunwoo accepted the flowers, and then him and Hoseok continued their shopping trip, a silence passing over them now.

“Cute~” Hoseok can’t stop himself from uttering, sneaking glances at his loveable companion currently holding flowers in one hand, and a sword in the other, as was standard for ‘gentleman’ of their nature. Smiling a bit, Hyunwoo doesn’t otherwise acknowledge the comment, his eyes trained on the cobblestone path as the two make their way to the pre-decided shops.  


* * *

 

At the sound of the door to his room being unlocked, Changkyun shoots up from the floor, realizing belatedly that he must’ve fallen asleep while he was waiting. Walking over to the door, Changkyun smiles as he sees Hoseok and Hyunwoo, handing him a plate of food and a bouquet of flowers. Suddenly, none of his previous disappointment mattered, and Changkyun grinned from ear to ear, taking the offered objects with open arms. 

“How was the town?” Changkyun asks, observing the gorgeous bouquet of red tulips, enamored by how deep red their color was and how thoughtful it was of the two of them to buy him these. Hoseok sits down on the edge of his bed, watching him interestedly.

“Fine, we got everything we needed,” Hoseok replies, but he was only half-assing his reply. What he was really interested in… “Do you like the flowers?” he asks, smiling expectantly and watching Hyunwoo stiffen in front of him. Changkyun nods his head, looking at the two of them with grateful eyes.

“The color is beautiful, thank you,” Changkyun replies, flustering a bit at the sheepish look that passes Hyunwoo’s face. Memories of what the color meant rang in the Captain’s head, and he looked down at the floorboards, comforted by their worn, familiar appearance.

“Hyunwoo picked out the color~ apparently it means-” Hoseok began, but he got interrupted before he could finish, Hyunwoo stopping him before he embarrassed him any more than he already had.

“Yes, I picked them out. I’m glad you like them,” Hyunwoo hastily says, ending the conversation there. Changkyun blinks several times in confusion, curious as to what exactly they meant now that Hoseok had hinted at it… but also not wanting to be rude, as Hyunwoo was clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Deciding to just drop it, Changkyun starts picking at the food on his plate, eating it slowly as he thought of ways to change the topic.

“What are the plans for the rest of the night?” Changkyun asks, munching on a green bean. Not seeing any harm in telling the boy of their game plan, Hyunwoo gets the boy up to date with the rest of the crew.

“Well, I gave orders for everyone to go to their chambers early,” Hyunwoo says plainly. Changkyun blinks a few times in surprise. With such a big expedition happening tomorrow, they were just ordered to go to bed?

“We’re exploring the nearby Isle of Dreams at the crack of dawn tomorrow, the crew needs their rest,” Hoseok elaborates, nodding a bit to Changkyun as he speaks. Hyunwoo, seeing that Hoseok was doing all the talking for him, starts taking off his shirt, getting ready to follow suit with his own orders and get some good rest. Nodding in understanding, Changkyun returns to his food, taking a few bites. Eyes flickering over to the shirtless form of Hyunwoo, who was currently crawling onto the bed beside Hoseok, Changkyun feels his chest tighten. The sun had set now, and he was alone in the same bedroom as Hoseok and Hyunwoo again... 

Taking a few more bites of food, Changkyun cleans his plate, and then sets the emptied plate down on a table across the room. When he turns back around, Hyunwoo and Hoseok are both comfortable in bed. Heart pounding, Changkyun takes one brave step towards them. They looked like they were actually hunkering down for the night, and Changkyun inhales shakily, taking another step in their direction. After the events these past two nights, Changkyun couldn’t help but think of the implications of this development, and bites his lip, wanting desperately to get on that bed with them and not only see their depravity up close… but maybe get involved, too.

“Changkyun, would you like to sleep on the bed tonight?” Hyunwoo asks, observing the clear desire on the younger boy’s features and wanting nothing more than to give him what he wanted. Changkyun jolts a bit, his body on fire as his gaze darts between Hyunwoo and Hoseok.

“Y-Yes please,” Changkyun replies, walking to the bed with unhurried steps. Observing his current state, Hoseok raises a brow, giving him a long look.

“You’re sleeping in all those clothes?” Hoseok asks, quirking a brow. Changkyun was still wearing the clothes they’d given him two days ago- including the long-sleeved shirt and pants. Luckily, he’d removed his shoes some time ago, but he was still a little over-dressed for Hoseok’s standards. Changkyun’s pupils dart around timidly, and he sits on the edge of the bed, unsure of where to go. 

“Well, I don’t have any undergarments,” Changkyun explains, flushing a bit. He couldn’t just strip naked and sleep with them, now could he? Just at the thought, Changkyun feels his cock twitch, and he presses a hand against his cheek, trying to will away the blood rushing to his face.

“I see,” Hoseok says, smirking a bit, clearly able to read Changkyun’s thoughts. He then scooted over a bit, making room for Changkyun right between him and Hyunwoo, and then gestured for the boy to get in. Taking the hint, Changkyun crawls over the bed, getting between the two pirates and flustering even further at the intimacy of the situation. This could only lead to sex… there was literally no other thought in Changkyun’s mind, so when Hyunwoo blew out the last candle and drowned the three in darkness, Changkyun’s cock went from half-mast to fully erect in only a few seconds.

He positioned himself a little differently, chest expanding in deep, shaky inhales, his entire body on fire. Hoseok and Hyunwoo were on either side of him, and, once Changkyun’s eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, his vision was filled with their stunning bodies so close to him. Even in the darkness they looked beautiful, and Changkyun squeezed his thighs together, waiting for the inevitable advances that would happening any moment now. A few minutes passed, and then maybe an hour, and still nothing happened. Beside him, Hyunwoo’s snores filled the air, and he was pretty sure Hoseok was asleep too. A bit surprised, and definitely starting to get tired, Changkyun started dozing off, figuring that if they changed their minds, he’d wake up. He was a pretty light sleeper, after all.  


* * *

 

“CAPTAIN-- CAPTAIN! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!” A frantic, clearly distressed voice called from just outside their chamber doors, followed by several hard knocks. Changkyun jolted awake, and as did Hyunwoo and Hoseok. Rushing up from the bed, Hyunwoo answered the door, giving his crewmate a serious look. Changkyun’s heart was pounding, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the door, too scared and desperate for answers. 

“The early-exploration team, they got back,” the man began, his voice breaking with distress, face teeming with fear and eyes mournful. Hyunwoo felt his muscles tense, and he clenched his jaw, eyebrows drawing together.

“Out with it! What’s the result?” Hyunwoo demanded, his voice booming and aggressive, his body language completely imposing on the crewmate before him. Changkyun had never heard him get like that, and judging by the slight wince from Hoseok, this behavior wasn’t exactly common. The distressed crewmate, bit his lip, and tears visibly began falling from his eyes.

“They’re all dead, sir, and a note was left speared through a knife on one’s corpse,” he barely managed to reply, voice watery and body now visibly shaking. Hyunwoo gripped the wall beside the door harshly, splintering the wood in his wake.

“What did it say?” Hyunwoo asked, his voice tense and forced, his back muscles rippling. Changkyun felt his heart stop, eyes wide as he listened to the reply of the man.

“That the treasure is stolen and that all pursuers will be executed,” he managed to spit out between sobs, clearly unable to deal with the significant loss. Changkyun’s heart grew cold, and he swallowed tensely, having a hard time processing everything that had just happened. The Blind Sun was supposed to be the strongest crew- able to take out the Admiral’s Navy, even!

“Who left the note?” Hyunwoo asked, his voice terse. “TELL ME!” Hyunwoo yelled out, visibly rippling in rage, his aura pulsating dark, vindictive feelings. The man wiped away some of his tears, looking up into Hyunwoo’s face with dread as he answered. 

“It was them, sir. The Sea Wolves.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! I've always wanted to try my hand at a pirate AU and this was the perfect opportunity! I hope hakkais_shadow enjoys this fic and is pleased with how I interpreted their prompt!
> 
> This fic is the first part of a multipart series I'll be doing set in this universe. Because of the length, I decided to split it into parts and make it a series! In the next part, the crew of the Blind Sun will go head to head against the Sea Wolves (who are they, I wonder?) and maybe(?) get Starship's Treasure! You'll have to see to find out!
> 
> :D


End file.
